A new flame (up for adoption)
by Puma16
Summary: with the tenrou island group gone for years and the guild struggling to stay a float romeo finds him self in need of strength physical and mental to keep himself going forward up for. now up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. This is my first story on this site i really don't write often but i had lots of down time so i decided to try my hand at this. Please do feel free to give me feedback . I personally enjoy reading fics more than i do writing so i don't know when or if this will get an update .**

 **Bold : is author's notes**

 _ **Bold italics : thoughts**_

 _Regular italics_ _: flash back_

Regular type : narrative

 **Chapter 1 :** **Making headway**

"Is that really all there is to learn from him" stated a dark haired 12 year old boy walking down a path towards his home one night. His name was Romeo Conbolt the son of Fairy Tail's fourth master Macao Conbolt.

######################################################################

"there no way that's all he has to teach me" he muttered continuing on his way home for the night thinking back to what his teacher had told him earlier in the night. " _Romeo i've taught you all there is know about rainbow fire and Pyrokinesis_

 _all there is left is for you is to master them to make them your craft"_ said Totomaru a man that was once an enemy of fairy tail now a teacher." _you have the tools you need now you just need to learn to use them properly"_ the older man had told him when he had asked if that was all there was for him to learn from him." _ **just like dad i guess there only so much they can teach not that he really taught me much of the purple flare i practically had to figure it out myself**_ " he thought nearing home wondering of his dad was home or not yet .

######################################################################

" There goes macao's boy I heard heard he gone and officially joined fairy tail " he heard a vendor say to another man. " Really now that's a bit of a shame it can't be much more longer till they finally go under " the other man added. He was used to hearing these kinds of comments it was no secret that the guild wasn't doing well it still didn't make hearing people talk like that about the guild he had loved since he was a child any easier. That was why he had to keep learning so he could help his guild his _family_ he couldn't just stand by and let people walk over his guild it was bad enough that his dad let those guys from Twilight Ogre harass them and trash up there guildhall and not fight back but everybody just looked so defeated at this point that he even he doubted in what could be done sometimes but he couldn't give up it's not what _they_ would of done it's not what _he_ would of done. " purple flare and rainbow fire isn't enough i have to keep learning to keep getting stronger "

######################################################################

finally arriving home and entering to find his dad on the couch with his head in his hands. "What's wrong dad" he said closing the door and making his way to take a seat across from his father " i-its nothing son i've just been really stressed as of late nothing for you to need to worry about. why are you so late home " stated the older man standing and walking into the kitchen to look for something to eat " i was training earlier and then just went for a walk through the woods to cool down i kinda lost track of time though i'm tired i'm going to bed i'll see you in the morning dad " said the boy stretching and walking towards his room

###############################################################

" thank you Totomaru for the book i'll make sure to learn everything that's in it" the boy said in a grateful tone to the older multi colored haired man " it's no problem you wanted more to learn well there its is its on you now to learn it all i've taught you all i know now it's up to you to keep growing as a person and as a mage" Totomaru said as he turned around to re-enter his classroom thinking about how much the boy behind had grown learning from him from just being a cynical youth that never smiled to a up and coming mage who still never smiled it was improvement in his opinion. Watching his former teacher retreat inside of the building Romeo took one more look at the book he had been given before walking off in the direction of the guildhall

######################################################################

" _**i wonder what kind of spells are in this book ... then again does it matter if its fire magic i'll learn it no matter what**_ " Romeo though as he arrived to the front of the guildhall to find kinana hanging clothes he greeted her and entered walking forwards to take a seat at the bar " it's finally time to see what's in this book " Romeo muttered taking a seat and opening the book before him to its first page.

####################################################################

 **Well that's it for now. Like i said before i'm not sure when or if this is going to be about updated but i do really want to hear your thought about what i wrote thanks for your time and remember to have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. Please do give give me feedback i want to know what others think of what i written. I personally enjoy reading fics more than i do writing so i don't know when or if this will get another update .**

 **Bold : is author's notes**

 _ **Bold italics : thoughts**_

 _Regular italics_ _: flash back_

Regular type : narrative

 _Italics with underline : spell_

 _ **Chapter 2 : learning curve**_

" there are many forms of magic in this world of ours ranging from rare lost magic to common magic seen everyday but the most important thing for you to know and remember as a wizard is that there is no such thing as weak or useless magic " romeo read quietly from the first page of his newly acquired book. " This book is about the greater control of fire magic because once you have master complete control over any of your flames not even wind or water magic will be able to extinguish them " romeo looked up from the book trying to remember where he had heard similar words from he knew it wasn't from Totomaru.

################################################################

" _**Dad it was dad he said something like that when he was teaching me the purple flare**_ " romeo thought remembering back to when his father first taught him the purple flare when he was 10 years old. Romeo looked back down to continue reading from where he had left off at " control over any form of fire magic can be a fickle thing that many mages of all ages struggle with. what some would say that control can only come with time and experience and there is some truth behind those words but in reality only you can be the one that dictates the control of your fire all mages are different after all "

################################################################

"what do you have their romeo" questioned a green haired woman startinling romeo making him jump in his seat " just a new book on fire magic i just got my hands on " romeo said turning around to look at the older woman " where are asuka and alzack" romeo questioned looking around noticing that her husband and daughter were absent " al took asuka to the park for the morning and i came here to see if there were any jobs in yet " she said taking a seat next to him and pointing her head in the direction of the request bored

################################################################

" have you seen my dad today he wasn't home when i woke up and i haven't seen him since i got here " the dark haired boy asked folding the top corner of the page he was on in his book " i think he said something about going to talk to twilight ogre's master Today to work out a deal about paying them back last night " the boy scowled at the mention of the other guild in town and the of money that they owed them making the woman frown " i know you don't like that we needed to borrow money from them I don't like it either but we needed the money and there nothing we could do about " the green haired woman told him getting up and walking towards the request board " knowing you need to swallow the pill still doesn't make it any less bitter to swallow " the boy muttered Turning back around to open his book again

################################################################

 **One hour later**

" _there a spells in here already I'm barely 30 pages in._ _fire bullet_ _a large bullet like column of fire it doesn't sound that much different then the_ _purple rain_ _from the purple flare_ " Romeo thought reading the description of the spell turning the page and he noticed there was another spell on the next page as well " _Hiken_ a column of fire projected from the fist in the form of a fist the greater the amount of magic used the greater the size of the column " Romeo read intrigued by the description given " that definitely has to pack a punch I should really go practice and learn these two spells before reading any further into the book " he said standing up his seat with his book and walking towards kinana who was cleaning a table that was left dirty from the night before " if you see my dad can you please tell him I'm out training " he asked the purple haired woman " of course Romeo be careful don't over dont yourself now " she said smiling at him " thank you kinana " he said before running out of the doors to leaving

################################################################

Walking down the trail that led to the Fairy Tail guild hall the pre-teen ran into Max Alors Fairy Tail's resident sand wizard " where are you running of to in such a rush Romeo " asked the blonde mage " off to train i have two new spells i want to get down " said Romeo stopping in front of the older man " two new spells you say... do you even know how to throw a proper punch " the older man said jokingly " there a proper way to throw a punch " the boy asked looking up towards the sand wizard " your joking right you do know how to throw a proper punch right " the older man asked only to receive a blank stare from the boy " well looks like i'm going to join you on in your training session because there is no way im letting you go about not knowing how to fight properly " said the taller man ruffling the younger boys hair

################################################################

 **Well that's it for now. Like i said before i'm not sure when or if this is going to be about updated but i do really want to hear your thought about what i wrote thanks for your time and remember to have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. Please do leave a review give me feedback i want to know what others think of what i written. I don't know when or if this will get another update .**

 **Bold : is author's notes**

 _ **Bold italics : thoughts**_

 _Regular italics_ _: flash back_

Regular type : narrative

 _Italics with underline : spell_

 _ **Chapter 3 : class is in session**_

As the fairy tail wizards walked into a nearby clearing only a few short minutes from there guild hall the younger of the pair asked " why do i need to know how to fight properly if my magic is strong enough i won't have to fight hand to hand " the boy asked genuinely confused " having strong magic and knowing how to use it is very important as wizards but eventually you'll in counter someone you won't be able to be able to beat from a distance with just your magic " stated the blonde man "do you know what made Laxus and Gildarts such monsters even without there great magical power it was there fighting skills then add in their ability to use their great magical power in conjunction with there great fighting skills they were monsters in a league of their own" the older man said walking another 5 feet away from Romeo finally coming to a stop he turned and gave the almost universal come at me at me sign and said " come at me without your magic romeo i won't be using mine "

######################################################################

Having realized there was no getting out of it romeo rushed forward towards max and throwing a punch with his right hand only for it to be swiftly deflected to the side. Romeo continued coming forward throwing a left handed punch next only for it to be met with the same result as the one before it had except this time max continued moving sweeping romeos feet from under him causing him to spiral to the ground. " come on romeo that can't be the best you have now is it " max teased as romeo rushed to get back to his feet romeo only glared at the older man once he was on his feet romeo rushed at max another time this time faking a jab with his left hand and trying to deliver a kick to max's left side with his right leg only for max to dodge by backing up. Before romeo could react a foot came from the ground up and kicked him in his midsection causing him to double over in pain max wasn't finished yet with a kick with his left leg to his unguarded right side sent romeo flying towards the edge a of the clearing directly underneath a tree.

######################################################################

Blinking romeo sat up against the trunk of the tree looking up across the clearing max was edging forwards towards him. Using the tree as support romeo stood up shooken still trying to gather his bearings " i'm good we can keep going you don't have to worry about me " he called out to max holding his right side favoring his left side max stood in the clearing waiting for romeo to rejoin him to continue there spar. Walking forward towards max romeo could feel the throbbing pain from his side intensify with each step he took. " _**is there really this much of a difference in strength between us**_ " the doubts started filling his head. Finally reaching the middle were the sand wizard was he took a moment to collect himself before launching himself towards max aiming a punch at his midsection only for his wrist to be caught by Max's right hand max then pulled Romeo towards him and kneeing him in the stomach causing Romeo to clutch his stomach and real back in pain only to have his feet sweeped out from under him again by max sending him to the ground. Romeo rolled over to find max standing over him. ######################################################################

" get up Romeo I've seen all I need to it's time for you to learn " helping Romeo stand max began thinking what he was going to start with " ok Romeo first off you telegraph most of your hits I could see them coming from a mile away and your footwork is terrible so that's what we're going to fix first we'll work together for an hour each day ok

 **1 month later**

"You've made a lot progress in just one month Romeo I didn't think you'd improve this much so fast and you said that those spells you were trying to learning are coming along I'm really impressed " max said to the dark haired boy who was laying on the ground breathing heavily after their latest session " it's still not good enough I can" Pant "barely even touch you there's still a lot for me to go " the dark haired boy said through pants of exhaustion

######################################################################

" you can't rush these things romeo they just come with time and experience that being said i do think you've come a long enough for us to finally start using magic during are spars" said the blonde mage looking down are the younger boy throwing him a rag so he could wipe the sweat off his body. " _**man who knew i'd enjoy teaching so much"**_ he thought looking off into the distance of the forest _**i guess it's just passing down what you know to some else is what makes it enjoyable**_ " max thought as he turned around to watch his pupil stand up " let's get going so we can get a bite to eat for lunch" said the older man taking a glance at the sun over head of them as they began walking out of the clearing to the guild hall " doesn't your dad leave for the guild masters meeting today" the blonde asked the pre-teen " ya he taking the 7 o'clock train to clover town tonight he wanted me to stay with Wakaba and Mrs. mine but i don't want to impose on them so i'm just going to stay at home by myself" he told the older man as they arrived to the doors of the guild hall

######################################################################

 **Well that's it for now. Like i said before i'm not sure when or if this is going to be about updated but i do really want to hear your thought about what i wrote thanks for your time and remember to have a great day.**


	4. up for adoption

sorry to those of you expecting an update.

I haven't updated this fic in months for a number of reasons like time, inspiration, and lack of interest etcetera so it's for those reasons that I am putting this story up for adoption so if anyone has an interest in continuing this story, by all means, go for it just shoot me a message


End file.
